


сhacun est entraîné par sa passion.

by mtszkrv



Series: The King's Game [3]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Альберт не то, чтобы ищет встречи со Стюартом, но, если возникает такая возможность, то он за нее цепляется, а перед самой встречей долго стоит у зеркала, проговаривает скороговорки - не запнуться на имени, пожалуйста, только не запнуться на его имени, затем поправляет галстук и складки на рубашке. Король должен выглядеть идеально. Стюарт всегда был до тошноты вежлив и учтив - да, Ваше Величество, да, стараясь не обращать внимания на моменты, когда у Альберта внутри что-то переклинивало - он долго-долго смотрел на губы Стюарта или на его подбородок, или в глаза - пытаясь разгядеть что-то вряд ли понятное даже ему.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку с феста: "5.3. Кроссовер "Игры в имитацию" и "Король говорит" (у фильмов одни временные рамки) - Стюарт Мензис (Марк Стронг)/Георг VI (Колин Фёрт), King and Spymaster".

Они со Стюартом Мензисом, главой МИ-6, никогда особо не ладили, лишь изредка пересекаясь и перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Стоит человеку родиться, и он оказывается на уже готовой сцене. Он должен есть и пить, поэтому должен работать; а условия и способы его работы детерминированы тем обществом, в котором он родился.   
Альберт был королем, у него были советники, помощники и прочие-прочие, ему не было нужды видеться с главой британской разведки. И тем удивительнее было открытие, что при следующей встрече со Стюартом внутри у Альберта что-то перевернулось, упало с верхней полки, перефокусировалось, разорвалось на множество осколков и выстроилось в новую Вселенную, вспенилось, забурлило и закипело, что от груди до живота будто прошла обжигающая волна - как пролитый кипяток, поначалу охренительно горячий, а затем постепенно остывающий без подпитки. Альберт практически физически может чувствовать, как один взгляд Стюарта разжигает в нем огромный костер, сжигающий все на своем пути, но все же спокойный, размеренный, даже немного ленивый - такой, каким он и должен быть. 

Альберт не то, чтобы ищет встречи со Стюартом, но, если возникает такая возможность, то он за нее цепляется, а перед самой встречей долго стоит у зеркала, проговаривает скороговорки - не запнуться на имени, пожалуйста, только не запнуться на его имени, затем поправляет галстук и складки на рубашке. Король должен выглядеть идеально. 

Стюарт всегда был до тошноты вежлив и учтив - да, Ваше Величество, да, стараясь не обращать внимания на моменты, когда у Альберта внутри что-то переклинивало - он долго-долго смотрел на губы Стюарта или на его подбородок, или в глаза - пытаясь разгядеть что-то вряд ли понятное даже ему. 

 

\- Когда-нибудь тебе удалят легкое и тогда, смею надеяться, ты станешь меньше курить, - чеканит Стюарт, подходя и выхватывая сигарету из пальцев Альберта. Не думать, не думать, не думать о прохладных пальцах, что дотронулись до твоей руки, просто держи себя в руках и не позволяй этому зайти слишком далеко, говорит себе Альберт, прикрывая на секунду глаза. Хочется огрызнуться, сказать в ответ что-то обидное, мерзкое, чтобы Стюарт отвернулся от него, но Альберт замирает, только приоткрыв рот и готовясь что-то сказать, настолько прекрасно выглядить Стюарт.   
Он вертит тлеющую сигарету в руках, принюхивается, на выдохе шепчет “А, Данхилл”, и делает затяжку. Альберт думает, что это - самое эротичное, что он когда-либо видел, самое прекрасное и порочное, будто сам Апполон сидит сейчас рядом с ним и курит, будто сам Фебос, получивший свою красоту от Венеры, снизошел к Альберту, будто это сам Дионис, преподнесший ему чашу с вином, будто Альберт - Ахилл, а Стюарт - его пята, будто Стюарт - солнце, к чьим ласковым лучам стремится Альберт, словно Икар из легенд, наплевав на опасность. Альберт видит курящего Стюарта, что сидит рядом с ним на полу, подогнув под себя колено, в предзакатных лучах солнца, в профиль - Стюарт и есть то самое прекрасное существо, о котором слагает легенды, поют песни и пишут стихи.

Альберт ошарашен этим открытием - будто на него вылили ушат воды, будто он оказался в Тират-Цви без капли воды, а, найдя одну жалкую флягу, выпил ее дна - так чувствует себя пилот самолета, что падает, так чувствует себя адреналиновый наркоман, так чувствует себ тонущий человек, проживая последние моменты жизни, так чувствует себя Альберт, прежде чем протягивает руку к своему божеству - обвести конциками пальцев линию скул и подбородка, ощутив подушечками легкую щетину.   
Стюарт поворачивает голову, то ли скаля зубы, то ли улыбаясь - и ловит руку Альберта,  
чье сердце пропускает несколько ударов, а потом ухает вниз-вниз-вниз, как самолет, подстреленный вражеским снарядом, и продолжает биться где-то в животе. 

Альберт дышит через раз, не решаясь отвести взгляд, пока Стюарт целует его пальцы - по одному: средний, указательный, безымянный, а потом приоткрывает свой рот, сhacun est entraîné par sa passion...  
Альберт старается не смотреть в глаза, но не может устоять, смотрит, вглядывается - в голове невольно всплывает фраза, что, если долго вглядываться в бездну, то она может начать вглдядываться в тебя - Альберт понимает, что Стюарт и есть его бездна, что его глаза - колеблясь от зеленого до синеватого, тянут его к себе, затягивают словно трясина, и нет ничего рядом, за что можно было бы ухватиться, спастись, вылезти из трясины, но Альберт, откровенно говоря, не хочет вылезать. Он тонет и тонет, пока трясина хватает его за лодыжки, бока, грудь, плечи, лацаны пиджака и пряжку ремня, пока все тащит и тащит вниз. 

Стюарт выпускает пальцы Альберта изо рта с громким чпокающим звуком, что в тишине комнаты звучит отрезвляюще, будто выстрел револьвера во время игры в рулетку или щелчок сустава, когда его вправляют, если говорить начистоту, то этот звук - самый непристойный в жизни Альберта. 

Стюарт притягивает его к себе - какой к черту пиетет в такой ситуации? - шепчет: “Ваше Величество, мы все еще можем остановиться и списать все на шутку”, все же не убира пальцев с его пиджака. Альберт думает, что у Стюарта, пожалуй, довольно искаженное понятие о шутках и тянется к нему первым - поцеловать, стараясь не отвлекаться на дрожащие пальцы рук, на сердце, чей стук, кажется, отдается в каждой частичке его тела, будто Альберт сейчас в австралийском Бэдлендсе или иранском Деште-Луте, будто палящее солнце вот-вот его сожжет дотла, превратит в пепел, а затем развеет по ветру.


End file.
